When Ichigo Sleeps
by Junsui Kegasu
Summary: In which even hollows have needs and Renji decides that it's not really cheating, because it's still Ichigo's body, right? HichigoRenji, RenjiIchigo


**AN:** For my girlfriend. She won my contest on dA.

* * *

For every night since they had started their only-slightly-dysfunctional relationship, Renji always came to him at night, after his duties of paying back Urahara for his room and board were done. On nights where Hollows decided to slip by, it took him a little longer, but they always spent the night together. When Ichigo would wake up and have to leave for class, he would go back to Urahara and continue to fulfill both his duty as a Shinigami and as – he hated to use the word – a _freeloader._

Tonight had been a particularly rough night – he would have to advise Ichigo to work on suppressing his reiatsu for he was sick of the strength of the Hollows. It was only fun one at a time – five at once was really pushing it. He performed his usual graceful jump up to the boy's window and peered in with a slightly agitated frown. He'd been so late that Ichigo had already gone to sleep. He didn't, however, feel like running (or hopping via rooftop, more likely) back to the Urahara Shouten so impatiently, so he rapped on the glass. Ichigo was a light sleeper; it only took one or two beeps of his alarm clock before he was awake, so he knew it would work.

When Ichigo's eyes opened, however, the red-haired fukutaichou almost fell off the sill in shock. The eyes he had expected to see were warm and brown, cloudy with sleep and probably even the slightest bit annoyed. The eyes that opened for a moment only looked like two small yellow beads, so entrancing in a horrific way that he couldn't turn his head away from them. Since he was staring, it was then he noticed that the gleaming yellow was not the entirety of the eye – the "whites" surrounding them were black.

These, he knew, were the eyes of Ichigo's hollow. Maybe he should've gone back to the Urahara Shouten.

Before he could think to make a move, abnormally pointed teeth were bared and as the hollow moved to open the window, Renji watched in horror as Ichigo's skin and hair both paled to a crisp white, though his pajamas stayed the same. Ghostly hands undid the window clasp and Renji could only look dumbly as the transparent boundary between them swung open inwards.

"What a great coincidence," the hollow said, his voice snake-like and warped, not at all like Ichigo's gruffness. "The night I decide to have a little free reign when he's asleep, a most delicious meal comes knocking at the window."

"What do you mean, _free reign?_" That kind of idea made it seem like the hollow had taken over everything Ichigo was, and Renji felt a surge of protectiveness sweep through him angrily. "Give Ichigo back his body!" he demanded in a growl, shifting his position minutely and reaching for his sword. The hollow only laughed – a cold sound that went beyond mirthless and reached forward, gripping the dark collar of Renji's clothing and yanking him into the room before the redhead had time to draw Zabimaru from his sheath.

"What the hell?!" he proclaimed, leaping to his feet immediately and getting into a stance. It would be bad to destroy Ichigo's house, but this was a hollow as far as he knew, and maybe that would be enough of an excuse for Soul Society.

"Oh, you're no fun," Ichigo's hollow said softly, almost singsong. "All worked up, aren't you? I bet I could do something that would make you like clay."

The redhead bore down a little more, muscles tensing. Those sounded like fighting words to him. Again, the laugh sounded throughout the room.

"You know, I live in Ichigo's mind," he said casually, leaning back from his sitting position on the bed. Renji kept his position, unsure where this was going. "So I know you two happen to be in a relationship." The redhead tensed further and a colorless smirk unfolded across the white face. "I know he ain't given you any since you've started," he finished. Renji's stance faltered.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" he demanded, releasing his stance but not sheathing his sword.

"Well," the hollow started, inspecting his fingernails. Renji knew he was just doing it to be annoying because his fingernails were black and it was impossible to tell if there was any dirt beneath them. "I'm sure you're curious as to how it goes with another man." Renji's glower was felt more than seen and he laughed again. "So let's say you and me have a little _fun._" He grinned, feral and quite excited by his own idea.

"Are you kidding?" Renji demanded with his glare still in place. By nature he was extremely loyal – not to the extent as his best friends, but he had no record of cheating on anyone, ever, for whatever reason. That wasn't about to change just because it was so common in this day and age. "You're not Ichigo."

"But aren't I?" the hollow asked, somewhat peeved by that accusation. "If you fucked him, it would be the same thing, you know! It's not like I don't _exist_ when I'm not visible."

"But you're an entire other personality," Renji continued. "And you're… you're…"

"A freak accident, unwanted, and a complete threat to every universe you can think of?" the hollow interrupted with a snap. He was beginning to think this wasn't worth a writhing redhead beneath him.

"Well… yeah," Renji said. "But I was going to say that you're a _hollow._" And to have sex with a hollow… well, Shuuhei would have to get him pretty liquored up before that idea even crossed the shadiest parts of his mind.

"I'm human-based!" the paler than pale man defended. "I have all the right parts, in proper function." His grin returned suddenly and white hands went to an equally white top. "Do you want to see?"

"_No!_" Renji protested, but he had to swallow hard. A hollow he may be, and not Ichigo's coloring at all, but the body was definitely still the same – it had to be. He couldn't say he didn't yearn for Ichigo's willing body, hot and bothered and pressed against him, begging…

He needed to stop thinking. This could really end badly.

"I think you do," the hollow continued and paid no heed to the protest, merely stripping himself of his top and laying shirtless – equally white, but with the shading of muscle. He had seen Ichigo shirtless before, but generally he was bloody from a fight and that was a turn-off to him. The redhead couldn't help but stare. "See? You do!" Hands now reached for his pants, fiddling with the tie almost playfully. Renji snapped himself out of it.

"No, I don't! Stop that, and give Ichigo back his body! If you strip and don't put your god damn clothes back on he's going to wake up stark naked and wonder what the fuck happened tonight!"

The hollow considered it with blank, almost innocent eyes. Then he smiled again. "That sounds like fun," he said gleefully. "Thanks for the idea!" Before Renji knew it, he had leapt to his feet and crossed the room, standing close enough to Renji that spiky hair tickled his chin. White, surprisingly warm hands gripped at his top and ripped it off before the redhead could respond, when he did, it was to shove the hollow's hands away from him, to which he complied, taking a step back to take it all in.

"Hm, so Ichigo's weird masturbation fantasies aren't a lie. You're quite inked up, indeed…" This had been worth the annoyance, he decided. Renji blushed and looked away, adorable in the way he was so obviously fighting the urge to think about Ichigo masturbating.

"I'm impatient waiting for you two to fuck just so I can get some," the hollow growled, then actually pouted, a strange sight that looked more disturbing than sexy. "Are you sure you don't want to… just pretend I'm him?"

"I'm – " But he wasn't sure. Before he had a chance to continue, he was interrupted.

"I can make it worth your while. You won't be _cheating_," he said with a wave of his hand. "It's the same person, really… just think of me as a not-so-prudish extension of Ichigo's soul…"

Renji considered it. Somehow the hollow's references had made him painfully _hard_, something that generally came about _after_ he had visited with the boy. And he wasn't cheating on Ichigo… nor would he be hurting the boy. In fact…

"Ichigo would never have to know," the hollow said, though that was a complete lie. He would most certainly be taunting the redhead with this during an inopportune moment the next day, most likely in gym class. Yes, gym class, where those shorts would only accentuate the bulge of his boner…

"Fine," Renji said, almost reluctantly but actually more anticipating than he'd like to admit. The hollow grinned as the redhead closed the distance between them, and with a possessive growl, closed his mouth over white lips.

He didn't taste the same as Ichigo – not that Renji had expected him to – but he wasn't quite unpleasant, either. The tastes were similar, though this was darker and muskier. He couldn't decide which he liked more. Pointed teeth closed on his lower lip and Renji jumped a little when they pierced it without warning, sucking the blood away hungrily before shoving his tongue further into the shinigami's mouth, dominating and easily countering any of Renji's attempts to turn the tables.

This, too, was an entirely different sensation.

Before long their bodies pressed together firmly, warm skin against warm skin sending shockwaves of sensation in either direction, both sides pressing and pushing with practically equal wills until the hollow's leg snuck between Renji's thighs, bent at the knee, and pressed. The redhead gasped, his hips jerking against the presented leg and they both fell back on Ichigo's bed, the position putting more pressure where that leg was. Renji moaned and rocked against it, breaking the kiss to take a nip at the hollow's jaw line.

The white form beneath him let it happen, let blunt teeth scrape and bite and a sweet mouth suck where teeth were. Marks sprung to the surface almost instantly due to his palor, dark gray bruises against paper white skin. He pressed his leg up and moved it, enjoying the little whimpers the shinigami above him made as he rocked. He could think as much as he wanted - Abarai Renji was most definitely meant to be on the bottom with those kinds of noises.

Eventually tired with the teasing friction, Renji shifted, trying to make it so he was between the hollow's still-clothed legs, but the moment he raised his hips from the sweet leg, there was a possessive growl and they were flipped, the hollow now between _his_ legs and pinning his arms to the mattress. Renji frowned a little and opened his mouth to protest.

"Silly shinigami," the hollow crooned, pressing his hips down hard and hissing. "You didn't think you'd be topping, did you?" Before Renji could protest, he rolled his hips and ground them against the tattooed man, drowning out any words with a low moan. Finally impatient, white hands quickly undid the ties of Renji's pants and then his own, pulling the bulky fabric off of Renji's legs and letting his own pants fall to pool at his knees. He took a moment to stare at the redhead's erection, appreciating the size, but decided that he would ride it another time - he wasn't in the mood for a sore ass in the morning.

Renji noticed the stare and blushed lightly, almost unnoticeable in the darkness. Oddly enough, Ichigo's hollow's erection was an odd grayish color, not unlike the bruises now litering his collarbones. If Ichigo's body was entirely identical to this one, he was bigger than the redhead had expected - not to say that he thought Ichigo small, though. When he felt his knees nudged apart and the hollow start to position himself, though, he panicked.

"Wait!"

"You're not a virgin, are you?" came the snappy reply. He wanted this man - why was he making him wait more?

"You can't just do that without lube, at least!" Renji said, appalled. "It'll hurt!"

"Blood does the same thing as lube!" In all honesty, the boy would be very pretty with blood between his legs. Renji, however, glared.

"Lube or you're not getting any. S'not like I ain't used to my hand," he said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"And I suppose _you_ have some?" There was silence and a smirk. "Well then I guess we're doing this raw."

Defeated, Renji sighed. This was going to hurt... "Just... go slow, then," he muttered. He _wanted_ this, damn it.

"You _are_ a virgin, aren't you?" the hollow accused, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I've... I've done this with other guys before!" And that was the truth. He had.

"_This_ way?" A smirk this time. This was going to be too fun.

"...No," Renji admitted, flushing. The smirk widened to a feral grin. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

"Fine, fine, I'll be gentle..." A white hand was brought up to equally white lips for a moment before it reached between them, finger circling the tight ring of flesh that made up Renji's opening and waited while the redhead gasped and jerked slightly against him. When he felt the muscles relax enough, his index finger entered the man, slower than he would've liked but as slow as it was going to be and still be consensual, decidedly.

_Intruder!_ his body screamed, but at the same time, after the initial discomfort, Renji felt that it wasn't enough. He made quiet hissing noises as the digit moved inside of him, pumping in and out and getting him used to it before another finger joined it. His body accompanied the additional girth a little slower, feeling almost painfully stretched, but when the fingers moved for a moment, they brushed something that made him yelp, sparks racing up the base of his spine.

The hollow made a triumphant hum, curling his fingers and hitting it again, pumping the boy until he moaned and arched for it and then adding a third finger. When the muscles of Renji's ass clamped around his fingers, his cock twitched impatiently and he decided that the boy had had enough, pulling his fingers out and ignoring the whimpering whine issuing from the man beneath him. Again, he mounted and positioned, though this time Renji pressed flush against him, needing more. Their lips met briefly before teeth and tongue conquered the kiss. Ichigo's hollow let the redhead dominate it as he busied himself with pushing the head of his erection into Renji's prepped hole, knowing that he was bigger than the three fingers and thus sliding in at what seemed like an agonizing pace.

Almost immediately, Renji stopped working so hard at the kiss, staring the hollow in the eye with his own widened was until he was in until the hilt. There was a sting around the edges of blinding completion as he stretched that left as soon as his hips moved even the tiniest fraction, shockwaves of pleasure shooting spiderwebs through him as he gasped. The hollow above him groaned, pulling out slowly before pushing back in harder, faster.

Renji was so tight; it was so hard not to end it too quickly, to not draw it out as long as possible because who knew when he'd next see the dark of night to do this? He controlled his hips firmly until the third thrust when the redhead beneath him arched his back and moaned, a low, gutteral sound that made him take one muscular leg and lift it for better access and start to move at a quicker pace. Renji didn't seem to mind the change of position, gasping moans. He leaned down to nip at the man's ribs, scraping his teeth down the tattooed skin in his lust.

"I-ichigo..."

The hollow snorted, but only continued, pounding into the shinigami at a faster rate. Technically, yes. He could let that slide. It's not like he had a name, after all. Renji was close, he could tell by the amount of pre-cum his weeping erection was letting off, begging to release, and he took it in hand, pumping it quicker than his thrusts but then stopping the motion of his hips almost completely.

Renji tried to whine at the lack of movement, but it turned into a long moan, higher pitched than his other as his hips rolled into the hand. "Don't... stop..." he moaned.

"Don't stop what?" Ichigo's hollow asked him, an evil glint in his eye as he slowed his hand to a slow tug.

"Anything! Don't stop anything!" Renji told him, voice breaking as he thrust his hips to try to get more friction.

"Don't stop this?" His hand moved quickly again, thumb brushing over the head of his cock with just enough pressure to drive him wild.

"A-ahh!! The... other thing... too..." The redhead whined, and then actually whimpered. He was so close. So close...

The hollow could tell. He cruelly took his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest, still buried to the hilt in Renji's ass but not moving. "Nah, nah, Abarai. You're going to have to tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Anger and lust-coated frustration gleamed in Renji's eyes, wide and dialted in his pleasure but now narrowed again in a glare. "You know what I want," he hissed. "Just give it to me!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He began inspecting his nails again.

"Would you stop that?! You can't see anything through them! And you know what I want!"

"True, I can't, and true, I do, but I want to hear you _say_ it." His grin was back again. Renji wanted to punch it, but after he got off.

"Fuck..."

"Close, close," came the amused murmur.

Renji groaned. This was humiliating. "Just _fuck_ me already!"

"Oh, okay. So that's what you wanted! Abarai, you really need to be much clearer with your requests." But before the redhead could yell at him, he snapped his hips back and then forward again, changing the angle again in hopes of stabbing the redhead's prostate. He knew he hit it by the way Renji's moans shot up an octave and a half, his hips suddenly moving more fervish against his own.

He didn't have the heart to tease him anymore. Not when he was so close himself. A few more stabbing thrusts later and Renji came hard, strands of white shooting up his stomach and even hitting him in the chin. As the man had his orgasm, his muscles clenched tighter around the hollow's cock, making his already tight ass unbearably so and he came as well, burying it deep inside the man before leaning over him, out of breath and sweating.

"Fuck..." Renji panted. "Fuck..."

"Yes, Abarai..." he panted back, managing a smirk. "That's what I just did."

He received a glare and a weak smack to the head. The hollow laughed, but then stopped, his expression changing. "Oh, shit. Ichigo's stirring a bit. Apparently our actions made him wake a bit."

"Shit!" Renji cried, suddenly full of energy again. Without thinking, he wiped his mess off of him with Ichigo's blanket and pulled on his clothes. "He's not to know, remember? It's not cheating, because it's him, but still."

"I promise," the hollow chided, though he knew it was empty. As Renji hopped out the window, he grinned, laying back down in the redhead's bed and drifting off to sleep himself. Tomorrow would be quite interesting.

--

The next morning, Ichigo woke with a start due to his alarm clock. He looked around wildly and then looked at his own arms. He was him... but...

"What the _fuck_ did I dream about?!" he yelled, running a hand through his hair. He stood up and walked to his dresser, getting dressed and washing up in the bathroom before going back into his room to make his bed. He would never admit it, but he really was a bit anal for cleanliness. However, as he spread the cover back over his bed, he couldn't help but notice a stain... and definitely _not_ where he was sleeping. Blankly, he stared at it, and then paled.

_It... was a dream... right?!_


End file.
